


Interrupted

by keelhaulrose



Series: Sympathy for the Devil [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelhaulrose/pseuds/keelhaulrose
Summary: Maze wants to talk to Hermione, but finds her already predisposed.
Series: Sympathy for the Devil [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HHBingo2020 O5 square- bad sex

Mazikeen was mad, and someone was either going to stop being a damn moron or they were going to wind up in traction. One of the two. Maybe both. Depends on how they reacted. Lucifer had been driving her _crazy_ for the past week, absolutely refusing to acknowledge that he had even gone to Hermione's apartment let alone what happened there. She had caught him pressing knives into his fingers a couple times, though he would deflect every time that she asked. So she stole his phone and got Hermione's number to text her, who was also being vague as to what they did and claimed to have no knowledge as to why Lucifer had taken to stabbing himself. She had long since given up on getting information from Lucifer, but Hermione was not as acquainted with her, and therefore not as prepared to face Maze's best questioning.

“Open up, Granger!” she called, knocking on Hermione's door. When Hermione didn't appear and there was no sound coming from inside the apartment to indicate Hermione was coming to let her in Maze made the sure the coast was clear, reached into her pocket for some tools, and picked the lock within seconds. She smiled as she turned the knob, but scowled as the door refused to budge.

“Witches,” she growled, but she wasn't defeated yet. She went back outside and around to the side of the building. Once again making sure no one was watching she climbed onto a dumpster and jumped up to the fire escape. She climbed the three stories to where Hermione's apartment was. Luck was with her, Hermione's window was open slightly, trying to tempt a breeze on the warm day. Maze reached for it, but then heard it, a soft moan and a rhythmic squeaking. Well, maybe rhythmic was a bad word for it. The squeaks would come in spurts of maybe four or five, then they'd go slow for a while, then speed back up. There was no pattern to it, quick spurts might last five to ten seconds, and there was anything between five and thirty seconds between them. Every so often there was a soft moan, but it was disinterested.

Clearly Hermione was having really terrible sex. Those were the moans of a woman trying to get the man to finish and leave. Maze smiled and sat down on one of the fire escape's steps. Depending on how long they had already been at it how much longer could it take? If Hermione was that disinterested they must have been going at it for a while already, so she shouldn't have to wait long.

But it didn't end quickly. She was treated, if you could call it that, to several more minutes of random squeaks and really, it was getting pathetic at that point. She could tell Hermione was not into it in the slightest and she was outside, how could this guy not be trying something different?

Her thoughts proved premature as she suddenly heard a man's voice coming from inside the room.

“You like that, don't you, you little slut?” the man said, sounding breathless. “You like my cock pounding your tight little pussy?”

Maze clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that came rampaging out. Oh, this had just gone from bad to worse. At this point she considered it her duty as a woman (or female-presenting demon) to intervene on Hermione's behalf.

“Pick a lane, dude!” she said loudly.

“What the hell?” the man's voice shouted and there was a thud as someone fell out of the bed.

“Mazikeen!” Hermione growled.

“Yes?” Maze asked, leaning towards the window. Hermione was wrapping her blanket around herself as the man was still on the floor on the other side. She saw him grab his jeans and pull them behind the bed and heard him struggling to put them on.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Hermione demanded.

“Saving you from some lousy sex,” Maze replied, and the man popped up, his face bright red. “You know, you could have let her climb on top. Then it might not have been so bad,” she smiled at him. The man picked up the rest of his clothes and rushed from the room, slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later they could hear the apartment door slam as well.

“Thanks for the save. You can leave now,” Hermione sighed.

“Do you need some help finishing up?” Maze offered.

“You kind of killed that mood,” Hermione said, swinging her legs off the bed.

“I'm really good at getting people back in the mood.”

“No, thank you.”

“Your loss. Why do you have your door warded, but not the window?”

“Who says the window isn't warded?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead, try to get in here.”

Maze reached towards the window, but felt a sharp pain on her fingers and she withdrew them immediately.

“You can't come in here without permission,” Hermione smirked.

“I see,” Maze look impressed. “Can I come in?”

“And why would you want to come in? Why are you even here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Lucifer.”

“I thought we already talked about that.”

“We did. But you were lying to me. Let me in, Hermione.”

Hermione studied her for a moment. “That sounds like a threat.”

“I promise I won't hurt you,” she said, raising her hands in submission. “Unless you want me to,” she added with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes but waved her wand and waved Maze in. Maze slipped in through the window and stood uncomfortably close to Hermione, whose blanket was barely covering everything important.

“Looking good, Granger,” Maze smiled at her.

“Out,” Hermione pointed towards the door. “Let me get dressed.”

“It would be more fun if you didn't.”

“ _Out_.”

Maze chuckled as she left the room and closed the door. She scowled as she looked around the room. There was everything you'd expect to be there- a couch, a small television, a coffee table, a small dining table, but what was telling was what _wasn't_ there. There were very few touches that would make it feel like a home, it was almost like a model apartment. There was a keyboard and a single succulent. That was it, everything that might make it look like a lived-in apartment was absent. She walked around a little, looking around to see if there was something she was missing, but she realized as she walked that this is exactly what one would do if they really were on the run. Nothing that couldn't be left behind if the escape had to be quick. No personal touches, no hints of people who might be used to get to her. Just a neat, clean apartment that wouldn't cost more than a security deposit to clean out if she had to leave suddenly, so no landlords looking for her. She could get out without ever stopping home if need be.

As she was about to sit to wait on the couch she noticed something on the floor. She bent down to look. There was what was unmistakably a spot of dried blood on the carpet. Not big, she wouldn't have missed it if the carpet weren't so white and if she weren't looking around. She scanned the room again. Hermione kept the place immaculate. How did she miss the blood on the floor?

Unless she didn't notice it herself. Which would make a lot more sense if it weren't hers. The blood was too old to be from Hermione's recent visitor. The only other person she knew had been in Hermione's apartment, well, wasn't a person. And shouldn't have bled. But suddenly Lucifer's newfound stabbing quirk made sense. He was trying to make it happen again.

But what the hell did that mean?

Her head shot up as Hermione emerged from her room.

“What did you want to talk about?” the witch asked warily.

“You know what?” Maze said, clapping her hands together. “You're right. We already talked about this. And I've already made this really awkward, so I should probably just...” she turned to leave.

“Mazikeen,”Hermione said sharply.

Maze sighed and turned back around. “Lucifer has been acting off for a week. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but he's not like himself. And I don't like it. I need the two of you to fix it.

“What makes you think I would want to go do that?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Because I'm going to make your life very difficult until you do.”

Hermione considered this a moment. “I guess I can... call him later?”

“Come to Lux. We're closed for the day for some work to be done. He's bored and needs attention.”

“I'm not sure...”

“There's a really hot carpenter who has a magic tongue I could hook you up with. I mean, you sure as hell didn't get off with Romeo earlier and since you don't seem to want to let me help with that...” she trailed off, leaving the offer open.

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from chuckling. “Fine, I'll go to Lux,” she sighed, shaking her head. “But his tongue really better be magic. Remember, I'm a bit of an expert on magic.”

Maze smiled. “ _She_ does.”

“There's a first time for everything,” Hermione said, grabbing her phone and following Maze out the door.


End file.
